The present invention relates generally to cable tension sensing apparatus for winch-operated cable systems and the like, and more particularly to cable tension sensing apparatus for use with a retractable remote power spade system for anchoring a gun-carrying vehicle such as a tank, a howitzer or the like.
It is known to immobilize certain types of vehicles, such as construction or gun-carrying vehicles, with retractable ground-engaging stabilization devices to anchor the vehicle in a selected position. One form of such a stabilization device comprises spades pivotally mounted to the rear end of the vehicle which are lowered into engagement with the ground and raised to a traveling position by remote winch-operated cable systems. Locking devices may be provided for locking the spades in the raised or traveling position.
A problem encountered with such remote winch-operated cable systems, as well as with many other types of winch-operated cable hoists and the like, is maintaining proper tension in the cable, particularly where there may be no visual access to the cable system. Overtensioning of the cable, as, for example, by continuing to operate the winch to wind up cable after the spade has been locked in raised position, may cause the cable to snap. Likewise, undertensioning of the cable, as by allowing the winch to continue to unwind cable after the spades have engaged the ground, may produce excessive cable slack and allow the cable to become tangled, preventing the spades from being raised.
It is desirable to provide cable tension sensing apparatus for use with winch-operated and other types of cable systems which enables proper tension in a cable to be maintained, and it is to this end that the present invention is directed.